In The Wind
by bwalker31
Summary: Bella Swan had always been dealt the bad hand in life, but when an old friend comes back in town, things will drastically change. Edward, son of a Mafia King sets his sight on his overlooked former friend Bella Swan. And what he see, he likes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I never asked to be poor. I never asked to be ugly. I only asked to be loved. I would give my arms to have someone wrap their arms around me and tell me that they care. Every since Middle School I have been the "poor girl" that sits alone at lunch with her head down. Do I want pity? No. Does anyone come to my rescue when Lauren and Jessica are beating the hell out of me? No. Do I ask for this? No. So, why does it happen to me?

* * *

I step off of the sidewalk and into the Forks High School Parking Lot, with my head down. I know not to look up because I don't want to make eye contact with the wrong person. I keep walking, and out of nowhere...

"HEY, WATCH OUT!"

I look up, only to see a football coming my way. Oh, no! I feel the pain radiating from my nose and the laughter of people around me.

"What a dork." Someone said.

It didn't surprise me when no one came to my aid. In their eyes I deserved this. I deserved the pain, torture, and humiliation that they thrust upon me.

I was knocked out of my stupor by someone grabbing my arm. I looked up into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." I said quietly.

"I think you need to go visit the nurse. Your nose looks broken." He said while examining my nose.

"Okay."

I pulled my arm from his grasp and picked up my books.

"Do you need help with that. I can help you." He continued while bending down and helping me with my books.

"Thanks."

No one ever helped me with my books, stuck up for me, or even talked to me.

"You are more than welcome."

I looked up at him and became captivated in his eyes. They were like the inside of a lime. Vibrant, with specks of yellow and gray in them. Stunning.

"Thanks, once again." I whispered before I started walking again.

"What's your name." He called after me.

I turned and looked around. Everyone was in their own little worlds.

"I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I walked back to him and held out my hand.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

He took my hand and that's when I felt it. It was like feeling your cellphone vibrate in your hand. Or, that feeling when your hand goes to sleep. It was mind numbing.

We dropped our hands and looked at each other.

"I know this is sudden, but would you like to hang out after school. I mean, if you want to. If you don't want to I understand."

What do I say?

"Of course. That's okay." I said with my head down.

"Okay, great. Can you meet me back here at the parking lot? My bike is parked down, on the end of this row." He pointed out.

I nodded my head and looked down to where he pointed.

"Well, I'll see you later Bella."

He smiled at me and walked away.

I turned around and made my way to the front of the school, awaiting was the brutal torture that I never asked for.

"Hey Fat Ass, have you ever heard of a diet?" Jessica spat at me.

I knew not to answer, so I just kept walking.

"Listen to me Swan, when I'm talking to you. Don't you ever walk away from me."

She grabbed me by the shoulder, turned me around and slapped me. HARD.

"What the fuck is your problem? Are you a retard or something?" She just kept going.

I grabbed my cheek and tried to turn around to keep walking. As soon as my back was turned I felt at hard object come down on my head.

I cried out and grabbed the back of my head. The throbbing pain was horrible, my vision was blurry and I couldn't stand any longer.

As I tumbled to the ground the laughter started. I let the tears flow, and the pain to consume me.

I didn't ask for any of this.

**EPOV**

She's beautiful. Her long, brown, curly hair. Her straight and small nose. She had lips that were the color of strawberries, eyes that were brown like Hershey kisses, but shaped like almonds. She had flawless, soft, and smooth skin. Her hips were thick and beautiful; not to big, not to small. And her waist was just right. She was just right. She was perfect for me. The best thing about it? She had meat on her bones.

Yes, her clothes aren't designer and looked worn out. But, it didn't matter. She was stunning. Yes, her shoes were not in good condition. But, her feet were perfect.

I still don't understand why I've never seen her around school.

"Hey Tyler, do you know Bella Swan?" I asked while looking my friend in the eye.

"Fat Ass Swan? Yeah, I know her. Why? You want to kick her ass?" He asked while laughing.

I was fucking heated. Kick her ass? If I so much think about another man laying his hands on any woman, my mother and father would beat my ass and hand it to me. My mother more than my father. She would shoot me. Dad, would fucking torture me.

I calmed myself down and looked back up at him.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked.

"Have you seen her? She's fat, poor, and ugly. A waste of space. Who doesn't want to kick her fat ass around?'

He made it sound so simple. How could anyone put their hands on her in a violent way? It made me fucking pissed.

I got up walked around the table and grabbed Tyler by the shirt.

"If you so much as look at her, I will take you by the dick and shove it up your ass." I said quietly.

"Dude, okay. Chill out. I just saying.." He trailed off.

"And now I'm just telling you. Don't fucking touch her. Got it?"

He nodded his head.

I grabbed my books, got up and made my way to the cafeteria door.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. NOTHING.

There she was. Bella Swan; getting kicked in the stomach by Mike Newton and his friends.

They were taking turns kicking her and spitting on her.

I blacked out for a moment. I couldn't believe it. Why hasn't anyone tried to stop them? They were right in front of the cafeteria, someone had to see.

I walked up, grabbed Newton by the back of the neck and smashed his head into the locker in front of him.

I was seeing red.

"Get the fuck away from her. RIGHT NOW. Or, my godfathers will pay everyone in your family a little visit." I said so calmly, that it scared me.

They knew where my family came from. Everyone did. And they knew not to fuck with me. I watched the pussy ass fuckers run down the hall way and into the res

I knelled down at Bella's side and looked her over. She had bruises on her abdomen and chest. I had to take her to my mother. QUICK. She was knocked out cold.

I picked her up and walked out of the school doors. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew all to well.

The phone rang and then my mother answered.

"Edward, honey what's wrong?"

"Mom, I need you to pick me up at school. Hurry. Please, hurry" I said frantically.

"Okay, I'm on my way." She said and hung up.

5 minutes later my mother pulled up in her Mercedes.

I jumped in the car with and unconscious Bella in my lap and slammed the door.

"Oh, Edward what happened?" My ma' said, grief stricken.

"I'll tell you later. But right now we have to get her medical care."

"Okay, I'll take care of her at the house."

The ride home was filled with tension and nerves. We pulled up to the house minutes later and I jumped out and ran to the porch, slamming the door open and running Bella upstairs to our emergency medical room.

Mom was hot on my heels.

"Okay Edward, I want you to give me the heads up on her vitals." Mom said while pulling her gun out of the back of her pants and putting it on safety.

My lovely mother.

"Her breathing is stable. Heart rate in normal." I said while checking her pulse.

"Okay, let me check the bruises and see if she has an concussion. If so, there may be brain swelling and internal bleeding." Mom said in her doctor mode.

I couldn't take seeing Bella so broken and helpless. Why? Why would someone do that to her?

I walked out and went to my room. Knowing that mom had this under control made me feel a little bit better.

I was asleep and pissed in less then a minute.

**BPOV**

I awoke to a blinding pain in my head. Dammit, fuck Mike Newton and his friends.

"Glad you can join us Bella."

I looked over to see a stunning, young woman. She was thin and curvy, with hair that was the color of gold and caramel/penny highlights. Her eyes were bright green.

"Who are you? Where am I? Please don't hurt me, I'll do anything." I pleaded.

"My name is Esme Cullen. You are in my home. And I'm not going to harm you in any way." She answered all of my questions.

"How did I get here?"

"My son Edward called me. You were badly beaten. Can you tell me what happened? Do you remember?"

I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I just thought it would be good for you to vent it all out." She continued.

She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. And I knew right the that even though I didn't know this woman, I could tell her everything and still say safe. So, I did.

I told her about how my mother left me because she thought I was a worthless piece of shit. I told her how Charlie lost his job because of a rookie and left me to fend for myself. I told her about the bullying and teasing at school. I told her about my constant weight battle. I told her how I've been living under the law because I didn't want to be in the system. I told her about my utilities being cut off at my home and how I'm 3 months away from being homeless. I told her about my bad luck with finding a job. I told her everything. And she listened.

"Bella, would you like to join us for dinner?" Esme asked excitedly.

I'm in no situation to turn down a dinner.

"Only if you don't mind. I really don't want to intrude on your family." I said.

Even though I was really hungry, I also didn't want to seem like a worry or bother to her and her family. No matter how much I wanted to eat something.

"Oh, sweetie you won't be intruding. Now, lets get you washed up and ready. Dinner will be out in 20."

She handed me some clothes, pointed to where the bathroom was and walked off, giving me a big smile.

It felt really good to have an actual shower. I washed my hair with peach shampoo, it smelled really good. If I had the type of money I KNOW they had, I would buy me some of it.

I sighed, knowing that the day will soon be over and I will be forced back into reality. Back into my personal hell hole.

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I wasn't plain, or pretty. I was ugly. To the eyes of the teenage population at Forks High School, I was a waste of space. I knew that those comments were just words, but it didn't help the sting that came behind it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I took a look at the clothes Esme left for me and put them on. They were warm, comfy and fit me perfectly. I folded my clothing and help them tightly to my chest; I was kind of scared to walk out of bathroom. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I looked both ways and stepped out of the bathroom. I turned to close the door, and when I turned back around I was met with the tip of a gun in my between my eyes.

I gasped and didn't move.

"Who are you? Why are you in my house? Answer me fast before I blow your brains out." The blonde man said fiercely with the gun still pressed above my nose.

I gulped and looked up at him.

"M-my name is Bella Swan, and I-I-"

I was cut of by Esme who was walking down the hallway.

"Carlisle, put that god damn gun away. I swear, you are going to scare the shit out of the poor girl. She's obviously here with Edward and I." Esme said seriously but teasingly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but was still on guard.

"Sorry dear. I'm kind of on the edge today. I sincerely apologize about pointing my gun in your face like that."

I looked up to the man named Carlisle and nodded. He had cream blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and a straight nose. He looked the same age as Esme and just as beautiful.

"I-It's okay, I guess?"

It sounded more like a question then a statement. I was still shaken and skeptical. I knew nothing about these people, or who they are. It didn't go unnoticed that they carry guns around with them. Where is Edward?

"Come on Bella, dinner is on the table. I don't want it to get cold." Esme said

Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway with Carlisle right behind me. I never got a chance to actually look at their house. House was not the right word for it. You could probably fit the White House in here. I walked into the dinning room and looked around. The table was big enough to fit at least a family of 20. I've never been around anything that was really expensive and it made me kind of nervous.

"I hope you don't mind, but the rest of the family is coming over tonight. You will just love them. Emmett and Alice are twins, Rosalie is married to Emmett and Alice is married to Rosalie's brother named Jasper. Can you believe that they are twins also?" Esme ranted.

"Mom, don't scare her."

I turned around to see Edward standing in the doorway with his arms up, touching the top of the door.

"I promise, it's legal." Edward said, referring to the twin thing.

I turned my lip up at him. I looked at what he was wearing and suddenly felt under dressed. He had on a dark yellow, button up shirt that was folded neatly up to his elbows; light blue jeans, and black Vans. I, on the other had on a sweat shirt I got from Esme, blue jeans and flip flops. I was comfortable, just not dressed up like he was. His hair was cut perfectly, leaving the top messy, but out of his eyes. The color of his hair was like a dark caramel color, with penny and blonde highlights. I looked down at his exposed arms to see tattoos everywhere. One even ran out of his shirt and onto the back of his neck.

All of a sudden the dinning room door banged open, and in came the largest man I've ever seen.

"Hey ma'. Look who's here." The man practically yelled.

I backed away from him, afraid that he would notice me. I didn't want to cause a show, so I stayed calm.

"Hey, Emmett. Where's Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"She's getting the stuff out of the car." The man named Emmett said.

Emmett had light blue eyes, hair that was mixed with blonde, but mostly a weird brown. His smile was bright and big.

I was distracted by a woman coming in behind Emmett. She was tall and curvy. She had light blonde hair,with brown streaks going through it. Her eyes were the prettiest shade of blue and they complimented her face.

"Hey Esme." She said as she walked up, kissed Esme on the cheek and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Rose. How have you been?" Esme asked.

"I've been good. Your son driving me crazy day by day. Him and Alice have been fighting all day and it's giving me a headache." She said teasingly.

At the mention of the name Alice, in walked a tiny woman with pin straight brown hair, in a ponytail. Her hair had bright red tips, her eyes were apple green and she had a tiny nose.

"Emmett, I'm going to shove my Sig Sauer so far up your ass, you will be able to shoot it with your belly button." She screamed.

Just as Emmett was going to respond, a blonde man I didn't know came in. His hair was cut like Edward's and his eyes were icy blue. He had a tiny grin on his face as he watched Alice.

Alice looked back at him and smiled.

"Jasper can you please tell Emmett that guns are friends not foe?" She asked pleadingly.

"I'll try; whatever that means." He said as he rolled his eyes.

I'm glad I went unnoticed as I slipped out of the dinning room. I wanted to get out of there. I followed a hallway and found the front door. I didn't know where I was, or how to get out of here. I saw a path, so I decided that had to be the way, since I didn't see a drive way.

They were nice people, just a lot of overwhelming, and I felt like I needed to get out a soon as possible.

I was 10 minutes into the walk when I saw a red line painted on the ground. It didn't look suspicious because loggers are always marking off trees and grass. I didn't pay it no mind, so I walked right pass it. As soon as I passed it an ear shattering frequency pitch went off. Gun shots sounded in the air and voices started yelling. I tried running back the way I came, but was soon met with two men with guns in their hands.

One man lifted his hand and spoke into an expensive looking walkie talkie.

"We got them." He spoke.

"Bring whoever it is to the house." A voice that sounded like Carlisle spoke back. He didn't sound angry, just expectant.

I was so confused and distraught that tears started running down my face. What was going on?

I was dragged up the porch steps and was forced to stand up at the door. The man opened the door and walked in. He took me into the living room and for once I was happy to see this crazy family.

As soon as he entered and pushed me in front of him, all eyes were on me.

I was frozen in place and scared out of my mind. Tears were coming faster and I was obviously shaken. Everyone looked at me; some confused, others understanding.

"Bella, there you are sweetheart. I was looking all over for you. I'm glad you're the intruder and not someone else" Esme said as she came up to hug me.

I was way to scared to hug her back, so I just stood there. I didn't understand what she was saying so I just left it alone.

"Who is that?" The woman named Alice asked.

"Everyone, this is Edward's friend Bella." Esme announced.

"Hi Bella." They all said at the same time. Some louder than others.

I looked over to see Emmett coming my way. I felt my eyes get big and my palms start to sweating. My instant reaction was to run, but they always catch up. Always. I started mumbling curse words under my breath. I would have cried, but I couldn't find it in me.

Out of nowhere Alice jumped up and basically body slammed him.

"Stop Big Bear, you are scaring her." She screamed.

She got up and walked over to me and held her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Alice Esme Cullen. You?" She said calmly.

I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Bella Swan." I said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Bella." She smiled and walked back over to Jasper and sat beside him.

It was quiet and awkward as Emmett pulled himself up off the floor.

"Dammit Al, I just wanted to hug her." Emmett groaned.

"I have to go." I spoke out.

Everyone looked at me.

"It was nice meeting all of you, and Esme thank you so much for the clothes and helping me with my bruises and ribs, but I have to leave." I said quietly.

They all just stared as I slowly turned around and made my way to the hallway that would take me to the door. Before I got to the hallway I felt a large, warm hand grab my arm softly. I turned around and was face to chest with Edward.

"Bella, don't leave. Lets go to my room and talk." Without waiting for me to respond, he pulled me upstairs.

He took my hand and led me to a door way. What I thought was the door to his room was only a door to a hallway. We walked down the hallway until we came to another door. Only this time he had to have a pass code. He entered the pass code and started up the stairs while still holding my hand. This time we came to big set of grand, dark cherry wood, French doors. He pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

The room was grand. The carpet was black and thick. One wall was cream white with wooden lining, and he had a mural painted on the opposite wall; on top it said Cullens, and on the bottom it said, "È possibile scegliere le tue battaglie, ma non si può vincere tutti". It was beautiful. Something that looked like a crest was in the middle. I didn't let my eyes linger long, so I kept looking.

My breath was taken away when I looked up at his ceiling. It was made out of all glass and had the most perfect view of the sky.

"Edward, this is amazing." I said.

Even though I was highly afraid of his family, I didn't feel that way around him. I also had a suspecion about them. They were just so different.

"My mom did it. She wanted Alice, Emmett and I to grow up with the best of everything. Not in a bad way though. We never take what we have for granted."

I looked over and saw a huge big screen T.V. Below it was was fireplace, outlined with white marble. Edward pulled on my hand and walked us further into the room. He pulled me around another corner and we were now staring at a bed. The bed itself was dark, cherry wood, with white linens. It looked extremely comfortable. I've never slept on anything besides my sofa at home. I guess that's what you get when your farther leaves you and wipes out the house.

"It's very nice Edward." I whispered.

I wanted to cry. I envy him and his family. They grew up with a great family, loving parents, and everything they wanted. I'm just happy that he got to live the lifestyle I never had. No matter how much I envy him, or how much I wish I could live this way, I was just happy for him.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on, Bella?"

"Can I trust you?" I asked.

He nodded his head. We sat in the big, comfortable chairs by the glass wall, that was in front of his bed.

I told him everything I told Esme. I even told him the reasons why I thought I was being bullied.

"I just don't understand why they say some of the cruelest things to me. I've been put down all my life and no one has ever came to my rescue. It's not like the stories you read, or the movies you see. It is so much more. And the sad thing about it is, that no matter how much you want someone to come through and save you, it's not going to happen. I have no hero to save me like they do in the movies or books. I don't have that one best friend, or that teacher you can tell anything."

I didn't want to feel sorry for myself because self-pity gets you nowhere. I know that if I want it all to stop, that I'm going to have to change myself. And that's what I told him.

He looked mad.

"Don't you ever try to please anyone by changing yourself. That gives them satisfaction and victory. People love to see you crumble at their will, and if you go changing yourself, you don't win. They do. If you want all of this to stop Bella, you have to take charge of your life. Don't sit around and let people chew you out. You are human, just like them."

"Do you think I deserve it?" I asked while looking down at my fingers.

"Bella, no one deserves to be treated like that. Especially someone like you. So, no I don't think you deserve it." He said strongly.

I looked down at his arms and stared at his tattoos. They were all so beautiful, but they had no color. Just plain black and white.

I looked around for a clock and spotted one on the wall. 10:30 p.m.

I've been here longer than I thought.

"Edward, do you think you can take me home? It's getting really late."

When I didn't get an answer, I looked over and saw him deep in thought.

"Sure. I'll take you home." He finally replied.

"Can you walk with me? I need to find my clothes. I think Esme washed them for me."

He nodded and walked us to his door. Out of nowhere he stopped and turned around.

"Bella, why are you going back to your house, when there is nothing there for you but a couch?" He asked.

"That's the only place I'm use to."

It felt horrible being alone. It feels like you are in a dark tunnel and everything around you is just moving. No one to love, or love you back. No one to care for. It hurts. Badly. That's a feeling no one should have to face.

"Bella, do you like me the same way I like you?"

The tip of my ears got hot and I looked away.

"What way do you like me? I mean, we barely know each other." I said.

"Well, in case you haven't figured it out, I was the kid that use to always trade my club sandwich for you tomato and cheese sandwich." He said while smiling slightly.

I looked up at him confused and then I finally figured it out. In 3rd grade I never had lunches like the other kids. They had Gushers, I had raisins. They had juice, I had water. They had cool lunch boxes, I had a paper bag. They had their cool sandwiches, I had the same thing everyday. That's when all the picking and bullying started. And then one day when I was sitting alone at lunch, in came a red headed boy. He walked up to my table and asked if he can sit. When he saw what I was eating, he looked at it with disgust and asked me did I want some of his sandwich. Every since that day he would bring two sandwiches to school and offer to get rid of mine for me. We never talked, we just sat and ate. When Middle School came around I never saw him again.

"Sandwich boy?" I asked.

He laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"The one and only."

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, really curious.

"I will never forget eyes like yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I looked at Edward after he said that and smiled a little. No boy has ever showed any interest in me, and I didn't know what to say back. So, I just grinned.

"Let's go talk to Mom and Dad. I'm sure mom doesn't want you going back to your house, when she knows the condition of it." He said.

I didn't say anything, I just let him pull me back to the living room by my hand. Everyone was still sitting in there looking at t.v., and when Edward and I walked in all eyes were on us.

"Mom, dad, can Bella and I talk to you?"

"Sure, come talk in the office. You know how ''curious'' the kids become every time we have to talk." Esme said. She even uses the air quotes on the word _curious_.

Edward and Carlisle laughed and walked ahead to the office, and Esme and I walked behind. I looked over to her and wanted so bad to ask the question that has been brewing in my mind all day. Before I could stop myself, it was already coming out.

"Esme, why do you and Carlisle carry a gun?" I asked somewhat quietly, but I knew she heard me.

She faltered in her step and looked over to me. She surprised me when she answered me.

"We'll talk about that when we get in the office. Okay?"

I nodded my head and looked forward. We soon came to a big wooden door and Carlisle put a pass code in. What's with that?

We all walked in and Edward showed me to my seat, as Carlisle and Esme walked over behind a big desk and sat down.

"So, you wanted to talk to us about something?" Esme asked.

I looked up at Edward expectantly.

"Do you think Bella could stay here with us? I know you guys don't want her going back home. Especially under those circumstances."

Carlisle smiled and Esme looked thoughtful.

"Edward, you know what that entails correct?" Esme asked.

"Yes, I do. And if it's okay with you two, I would like for all of us to explain exactly what goes on around here, to Bella."

I sat confused and stunned. Confused, because I'm not sure I wanted to exactly know what goes on in this house. Stunned, because they just accepted me into their family, people I don't even really know, and they are willing to make me comfortable by telling me what they are hiding.

"Esme, can you retrieve the offsprings out of the living room?" Carlisle laughed. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

Esme walked out of the office and returned with Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett behind her.

I raised my eyebrow at Edward, wondering what was going on. I was kind of getting scared.

"What's going on?" I asked Edward.

"You'll see."

Esme cleared her throat and looked at me.

"Bella, our family comes from Italian roots. Meaning, we have Italian in us." Esme said.

"Okay.., but what does that have to do with anything?"

"See, my family has a reputation that you don't mess with. My uncle and father were in the Mafia."

It was all falling into place now. I gasped and jumped up. They are all in the Mafia. The guns, the house, all the money.

"Y-y-you are in the Mafia?" I stuttered.

They all nodded, including Edward.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because, you are going to be a part of our family now." Carlisle said.

"No, I am not. I'm leaving." I said. I was scared out of my mind.

I ran out of the office and down the hallway. I have to tell someone, anyone. I prayed to the heavens when I saw the front door, I pulled it open and ran off the porch. Great, I don't have a way home, and I'm in the middle of nowhere. The Mafia? I can't believe this. I'm going to die.

I took off down the path, even though I had no clue where I was going and I'm not that good of a runner. I heard footsteps behind me and tried to speed up. They were going to kill me. What do I do?

I looked to my left, right, and had nowhere to go. I kept running and the footsteps only grew closer.

Before I could comprehend what was going on, my body was slammed onto the ground harshly. I was so startled that I started screaming. I looked up to see Emmett getting smacked in the back of the head by everyone. Including Esme.

"Dammit Emmett, you could have really hurt her. What the hell were you thinking? I'm going to shoot your god damn dick off."

I've never heard Esme sound so mad.

"Ma', I was only trying to stop her. You know she can't get away, especially with the information she knows." Emmett said shamefully.

Before I could even think about what to do next, I was lifted off of the ground by Edward and thrown over his shoulder. I wanted to cry, but I decided to show no fear. After all of the torment, torture, beatings, and bullying I have to put up with at school, I learned how to show no emotion.

After a ten minute walk, we were finally back to the house and in the living room. Edward still hasn't released me, and the back of the sweatshirt I had on was coming up my back.

"Edward, are you going to put me down?" I asked, trying to pull my shirt down. I didn't want anyone seeing one of the reasons why I was being made fun off.

"Are you going to run off? Because if you are, I'm not going to put you down."

"No, I'm not going to run off. I promise." I said quietly and defeated.

Now that I look back on it, I don't know why I ran. It was pretty stupid, and crazy. But, you would have probably did the same thing.

Edward slowly pulled me from his shoulder and sat me down in front of him. His shoulder let out a loud pop and my ears burned with embarrassment. Was I really that heavy? I know I'm not skinny, or that fit, but I didn't think I was that big.

"Bella, you can't run off like that." A sweet, gentle, honey like voice said. Rosalie.

"Y-y-y-you guys are going t-t-to hurt me?" I asked. I never thought that I would die this way; I thought I at least deserved a funeral, with a nice home going.

"We are not going to hurt you Bella. We just want to talk to you, without you running." Edward said.

I looked up to him and nodded. I couldn't run anymore because I don't know the way out of this place.

**EPOV**

I didn't want to release her from my grip. She was so soft in all the right places, her curves were deep, and she felt like she belonged in my hands.

I pulled her off of my shoulder and down in front of me. My shoulder popped hard, thanks to Emmett; fucker dislocated it.

After I reassured her that we were harmless and not going to hurt her, she somewhat calmed down. I looked down at her and couldn't look away. She was just so beautiful. She made my palms sweaty, my eyes flutter, and my heart skip a beat. If the Godfather's knew that this woman affected me like this, that she had me by the fucking balls, they would laugh their asses off.

She needed to know how I felt, I don't want to hold any emotions I have towards her back. I wanted her to know that she could have the world if she wanted it.

"What are you going to do with me?" Bella asked. She sounded unsure. I wanted her to be sure about herself, I wanted to give her confidence she never had.

"We are not going to do anything to you. We just want to help you out and keep you here with us. Bella you have to understand, we just don't drop information like that on anyone, you are special." Mom said.

"How am I special? I've never been special to anyone."

Those words broke my heart. I just wanted to, put my arms around her and never let go.

"Well, you are a part of this family now. Since you know our secret, we have to keep you here. But since we actually want you here, there should be no problem." Dad said, winking at me.

"Edward, do you want me here?" She asked me quietly.

"Yes, I want you here. You don't even have to ask."

Alice jumped up and practically threw herself at Bella, Rose followed.

"Bella, I can't wait to take you to the shooting rang. You are going to love it." Alice said excitedly.

I looked down at Bella and she looked so unsure. I can tell she was uncomfortable, and probably didn't want to be here.

"Bella, lets go talk in my room."

I grabbed her soft hand and walked with her to my room. We went in, sat down and closed the door.

"I know you are uncomfortable, but how do you feel about this?" I asked.

"I don't know, how will people at school react? What will they think? What does all of this mean?"

"People at school don't matter, only you do. It doesn't matter what they think, as long as you are safe and they leave you alone is all that's important. This all means, that maybe you can stay here and get to know me a little better because I really, really like you."

"You like me?"

"Yes, I like you. Do you like me back, sorta?" I asked, as I rubbed the back of my neck.

I was nervous of her answer, but I really wanted to know. She rubbed the tip of her flip flop into my carpet as she looked down.

"Yeah, I sorta do." She said quietly.

"You do?" I almost screamed. I know that I act all bad ass at school, but I don't think I can act like that around Bella. I want her to see the real me.

"Yeah, I do."

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to me, crushing her in a hug. You would think she just told me that she was in love with me, or that she agreed to marry me.

"Edward, you are hurting my side."

I slowly moved my arms, but didn't her go.

"Are you okay? Do I need to go get Esme?" I asked.

"No, it's just my bruises."

I wanted to fuck someone up at the mention of that. I think Mike needs a little warning.

"Come, lay down on the bed. I don't want you in any pain."

**BPOV**

I lay down on Edwards' bed and let out a sigh, it was so big and comfortable.

"How long have this been going on? I never knew.." Edward trailed off.

"Every since I was in the 3rd grade. I really never had all of the money, clothes, and things the other kids had. I didn't worry about it at first, but then I started noticing people treating me different. They wouldn't hang around me, talk to me, and they started picking on me. I never did anything to anyone, so when they started calling me names it really hurt, but eventually I could hide all the pain and sorrow so easy. Throughout the years it only got worse, it only became physical this year. I know I don't deserve it, but I don't have the power to stop them."

"Don't worry, you won't be getting hurt anymore."

I looked up to him and smiled. I've finally found my hero, and his name was Edward Cullen."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It's time for me to face the music. I have to walk back into this school, and face another day of torture. Alone.

Why? Because Edward is out of town for "A family trip." I can't blame him for having a life, I probably just need to get one of my own.

I pulled open the door to the school and was greeted with a sneer from Jessica Stanley. She looked me up and down before she laughed at me.

"Do you think getting new clothes would keep you out of our line light. Well bitch, news flash; clothes don't change the person in them."

I looked down at what I had on. A white t-shirt, blue jeans, and brand new shoes. I thought the clothes were the greatest gift anyone could ever give me.

"They are ugly, out of style, and so not designer. You would never catch me in something like that. I mean, I know you can't afford anything that cost real money because you can't get off your fat ass and work.." Jessica continued.

I drowned her out. Edward told me that if she ever tries to bring me down it's because she's angry, hurting, or just plain jealous; so I should ignore her. I look at her and for the first time I really see how she looks. Her hair was brown at the roots and blonde at the bottom, her breast were way to big for her body, her nose was perfectly straight, she had long blue fingernails, her voice was high pitched, she reeked of mint and perfume, her lips were bigger than her face, and she just looked out of place here.

I smiled and turned my back to her. Her hand reached out and grabbed my shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to never walk away from me when I'm talking to you?" She asked angrily.

And for the first time I spoke up.

"Did I tell you to touch me?" I asked quietly.

I guess that made her mad. She pulled her hand back, about to hit me but a voice spoke from behind me stopped her.

"You touch her and I'll make sure you never step foot in this school again."

I turned from her and came face to face with Principle Davidson.

Jessica and her groupies walked off, and Principle Davidson walked pass me.

I don't like that lady, she's always staring at me.

First period warning bell rang and I walked off to class.

As always, school was hell. I got picked on, laughed at, and sneered at, but I didn't get physically hit or touched. Maybe today is a good day.

During lunch, Lauren thought that it was nice to pour apple juice all over my brand new t-shirt. I didn't. I was so mad, but it instantly faded when I had a dilemma. I let them do this to me and get away with it. I'm the one who let them continue their torture on me, humiliate me, and treat me like dirt. I don't deserve this, I never did and never will. Charlie left because he couldn't handle the pressure of raising me. Renee' sent me away because she was embarrassed of my looks, and body. Well, I might not be the perfect golden child, but I am human. I refuse to be treated otherwise.

"Got milk, Fatty?" She laughed.

I looked up at her and smirked.

"If you were cleaver enough to read the bottle, this is apple juice. Got an education, slut?" I sneered.

She looked at me with fire and disbelief in her eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'll like to introduce myself, I'm Bella Swan." I said while holding out my hand.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I'm your worse nightmare."

"All bark, no bite, bitch." I don't know where this was coming from, but I liked it. It was like a bubble, coming from my throat. All of the pent up anger and hurt was finally coming out.

She walked off, clearly angry with me. I looked down at my lunch and suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore. I got up and walked out of the lunch room.

I went to the restroom to try and save my new shirt, hopefully the stain will come out. After ten minutes of standing under the hand dryer I decided that this was the best it was going to get.

As soon as I walked out the restroom, I was met with a pair of blue eyes.

"Hey, I'm Angela Webber. I'm kind of new here, can you please show me where study hall is?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm Bella Swan. It's nice to meet you."

She smiled at me and I told her to follow me. We didn't talk that much, just walked in a comfortable silence. When we reached the study hall wing, I smiled and waved her a goodbye.

"Hey, Bella?" Angela called after me.

"Do you think we can hang out after school? I need someone to show me around town, and I don't really know anyone."

I smiled. I've just made my first friend at school. Sad? I don't think so.

"I would love to. Do you mind if two of my other friends tag along? I kind of promised to go to the shooting range with them."

She looked at me wide eyed.

"You shoot? Your friends shoot? I love shooting." She ranted.

"I don't shoot, my friends do. You do look like the shooting type." I said shyly. I didn't want to offend her.

She had on baggy boyfriend jeans, a tight black camisole that showed of her bellybutton, pink Chucks, and square vintage glasses. She looked out of place here.

"Thanks, I guess?" She laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I have to get going. It was nice talking to you. Do you think I can get your house address? I don't have a phone, email, or Facebook."

"Sure."

She ripped a sheet of paper out of her shoulder bag and wrote down her address for me.

"See you then." I said.

She waved and said goodbye as I walked off. Not a bad day after all.

**EPOV**

"You know what this means, Edward. You are either going to train her to be one of us, or let her go. I don't want to risk her telling anyone, no matter how much you trust her." Esme said.

I knew what I wanted, but was it the best for Bella?

"I know, but I don't want to make this choice for her. Obviously, she is going to be biased and want to be one of us. But, she doesn't know what she's asking for. I mean, this is not a game, this our life. Will she be able to handle it? Who knows, only Bella can answer that. I want her to be apart of this family, but would I risk her life?" I ranted.

"She already knows about us. If Aro finds out that there is someone out there that knows about us, he will have every police force out here waiting for us. He already wants our heads on a platter, and I'm not going to let him get anywhere near my family. I don't want any of this getting out. I know that you love her Edward, and that you can trust her, but we cannot risk it. I agree with Esme, tell her about it. If you don't, then you know what happens; one of us is going to call a hit and I would rather die than to watch her suffer like that." Carlisle spoke out.

"So, who gets to welcome Bella into the family?" Jasper asked.

"I will because I know her better than all of you." I said softly.

"After you tell her, we will have to leave here. Training will initiate, and she's going to need the help of all of us. When we bring her back from the island, I expect an new and improved Bella." Esme said expectantly.

"Of course, we wouldn't want it any other way." I said.

"Edward, I know this is hard, but we made the decision for her. We knew what this would entail, you knew what this would become of when you called me asking for help. I know this is tough, but it will all be worth it in the end. I promise."

Got to love mom. Always working out the best in the kinks.

**BPOV**

I stood at the front of the school, waiting for one of the Cullens to pick me up. Thirty minutes later, and still a no show. Well, I guess I'm going home, and walking to Angela's to cancel.

After 15 minutes of walking I had finally made it home. I opened the door and the cold breeze brought goose bumps to my skin. I guess this it is for tonight. As I walked past the door I noticed a big orange envelope on the floor. I opened it and gasped at the big red letters at the top: EVICTION.

_Mr. Swan,_

_I am sorry to inform you, but you have two days to evacuate the premises. During this time we would like you to remove all items from your home, personal belongings, pets, and children. Two days from today there will be a Sheriff sent over to make sure you have cleared the place. Please don't make this harder than it already is._

_-Sally_

Really? Two days? I know the Cullens offered me a place at their home, but we really never talked about it. I just can't barge in and demand to be took into their home. I thought I had three months, what happened to that? I can't just leave in two days. I don't have that much stuff, but I don't think I have the supplies to pack what I have. The fridge was empty, I had a few books, I had no pets, and that I think about it; clearly this person know that Charlie Swan cleared town.

I let a tear fall down my cheek. I was homeless, starving, with nowhere to go. I hadn't seen the Cullens every since yesterday, and I hadn't talked to Edward since then. What will they say? Will they be willing to help me? I hope they are.

I lay on the couch and looked up the ceiling. The sky had darkened and the rain was getting heavier outside, the house was almost pitch black and the air was freezing. I thought they cared? They told me that they would help me out, and they haven't? I knew it was to good to be true. I just knew it. I watch the fog of my breath appear and disappear. I wouldn't let this affect me, I won't let this get to me. This is what happens when you make eye contact with the wrong person. They betray you.

I rolled over and looked out of the window. I noticed two figures walking up the driveway, I was too scared to move, so I just stayed still. They couldn't see me if I didn't move. It would be better if I had a blanket.

A loud knock sounded through the house and I cowered into the sofa.

"Bella, are you in there?"

EDWARD.

I shot off the sofa and snatched the door open. Before I knew it, warm arms were around me and holding me tightly.

"Bella, where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere." Edward said.

I was about to respond, when I looked over to see Angela.

"Hey, Angela. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." The tips of my ears started burning.

"I was standing in the school main hallway, when Edward busted in asking everyone had they seen you. I told him you were suppose to meet me after school at my house, but I stayed after school to see if I could catch you. He offered to give me a ride home, and that's when he saw the name on the mailbox." Angela ranted.

I noticed them standing in the rain and immediately invited them in. I knew it wouldn't really make a difference if they were outside or not, my house was just a worse as being out there, but I didn't want them getting sick.

"Jeez Bella, it's freezing in here. What are you doing? Moving?" Angela asked.

"Yes, she's moving in with my family and I. Her father left town." Edward responded for me.

I knew Angela didn't mean to offend me, so I really didn't think about it.

"Really? Are you two a couple? Awww, that's so cute!"

I really liked Angela, she was becoming a great friend.

"So Bella, are you coming or staying?" Edward asked teasingly.

"I'm coming, of course."

I grabbed my books, and school things. It was all I had.

The ride to Angela's house was filled with Edward telling her about the guns he shot, and what type of shooting he did.

We pulled into the driveway of a small house. It was almost like a shack, but just a little bit bigger. The size didn't matter though, it was the warmth that was emitting from the window that caught my attention. The house was white with chipped blue shutters; the porch had vines running through the steps, and around the poles, and the door was a perfect square. There was a window right beside the door, with a small flower bed under it.

"Angela, your house it beautiful. Tell your mother that I love it." I said.

"Unfortunately, my mom is not here with me. She remarried and abandoned me here with my aunt, and my dad died two years ago from cancer."

"I'm sorry."

I really was sorry. Most people try to sympathize, but it's not the same when you have actually experienced it.

"Don't apologize Bells, it's not your fault. People can't help others unless they help themselves. I can't make her want me. It is, what it has to be." Angela said.

She didn't sound mad, or sad. She sounded so sure of herself, like she had it all figured out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Thanks, for being so nice to me."

"No problem, anytime."

She hopped out of the car and ran into the house, trying to dodge the rain.

"Angela is great." Edward said.

"Yeah, she is." I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I like you, not her."

I guess Edward knew what I was thinking. That's why I love him.

Wait! Love? I love Edward Cullen. I smiled to myself and looked up to him.

"I like you too."


End file.
